Never Ever (1)
Never Ever (1) is the fifteenth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on August 8, 2012. Main Plot Imogen designs an elaborate set for Romeo and Jules, but is informed by Eli that there is not enough money to put in her designs, which equal out to C$500 dollars. Imogen, however, assures Eli that she will have the money to put up the set. She decides to go to her mother, wearing Mascara, contact lenses, and her hair down to be on her mom's good side, though she reveals that she dislikes her mother, who left her father when she was eight. At the hospital where her mother works, Imogen asks for the money rather bluntly, and promises to out to dinner with her. At school, Imogen does a good job on the construction, but during break, her father suddenly appears in his house robe, embarrassing Imogen. Imogen, her father, and Fiona decide to have Quesadillas for dinner, Imogen blowing off her mom, stating that she has "canceled appointments" in the past. While the three have fun making dinner, Imogen goes outside to take in the family dog, but Imogen is horrified to find that he has been run over by her father and is dead. Mr. Moreno states he has no memory of running him over, and Fiona tells Imogen that her father needs to get checked out, at which point Imogen's mother arrives. Imogen, despite having the excuse of her dogs death right in front of her, tells her mother that she didn't feel like coming, and coldly tells her to leave. Imogen's mom, who was unaware up until now that Fiona is Imogen's girlfriend, or even that Imogen likes girls. Sub Plot Becky puts together a table to raise money for the homeless with Jenna. When Adam reveals to her that they already have the spot booked for Romeo and Jules tickets, Becky gets angry, remembering the play. Becky begins to hog the customers. When Adam tells her that they need to sell tickets, Becky tells him that starving children deserve the food they could get, but quickly reveals that she is working so hard as an attempt to get revenge on Eli. This prompts Adam to call Becky a hypocrite. Third Plot Katie realizes she has a crush on Jake when they are both in the garden and their hands touch. Later in class, Katie and Marisol discuss about what Katie should do. She's convinced that Jake only likes her as a 'gardening buddy' so she pairs up for the school physics assignment with someone she know she wouldn't fall for, Dallas. The two work on kinetic energy, and decide to do so in the matter of Golf. They reveal their problems to eachother; Katie's recent misfortunes and bad decisions, and Dallas's low self esteem in sports. Katie reveals to Marisol that she is growing feelings for Dallas, and Marisol tells her that it is a bad decision. Trivia= *This episode is named after "Never Ever" by All Saints. *Sam Earle has been removed from the opening. *Declan Coyne is mentioned in this episode. *This is the first appearance of Natalie Granger. *In this episode Imogen's dog Volta is found dead under Mr. Moreno's car. *In this episode Fiona meets both of Imogen's parents. *In this episode Katie realizes she has a crush on Jake. *First instance of fundraising for a charity other than Free the Children since at least 2005. *This marks the first time that Becky is seen wearing pants. *Katie sings the title song of future season 13 episode You Oughta Know. |-| Gallery= Immy.jpg degrassi-never-ever-pts-1-and-2-picture-8.jpg degrassi-never-ever-pts-1-and-2-picture-9.jpg degrassi-never-ever-pts-1-and-2-picture-10.jpg degrassi-never-ever-pts-1-and-2-picture-11.jpg degrassi-never-ever-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg Degrassi-1215-PREVIEW.jpg 242432545e65.jpg 543234356.jpg 546546456.jpg 4352342345.jpg 7654543653.jpg 7687566576.jpg 655475623435.jpg 879698679659.jpg 3222125345435.jpg 4645635324234.jpg 8797986858675.jpg 56756785686786.jpg 76987987.jpg 87967676.jpg 786785765.jpg 896986786.jpg 908908787.jpg 3232547657.jpg 6898765876.jpg 7676987897.jpg 7685678565.jpg 7869879087.jpg 78678565497.jpg 78687567576.jpg 79876876876.jpg 86786585786.jpg 89798789786.jpg 435435456546.jpg 543543657657.jpg 678875865876.jpg 789878979676.jpg 54ttrtre.jpg cccccccccccc.jpg eretet.jpg eretvv.jpg erteevv.jpg ertetec.jpg retev.jpg tert.jpg vvvv.jpg 876897868796.jpg 890709809887.jpg 897987089098.jpg 090809809809878.jpg 13507245_1701644586768203_4007036688832382833_n.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Janine Theriault as Natalie Granger Supporting Cast *Daniel Giverin as Louis Moreno *Jane Sowerby as Mrs. Cohen Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch Never Ever (1) on YouTube *Watch Never Ever (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes